Season 7 Episode 1: Part 1
by katiec32
Summary: #BringBackMerlin facebook .com /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Merlin sat on the long wooden bench facing the training ground. His head was cocked to the side and his expression plainly told that he was not amused. In front of him, Arthur stood with a grin "oh come on Merlin, you have to admit that was funny!" Merlin glared at him, "how exactly is tripping me over funny?"

Arthur laughed "no sense of humour you…" he said, shaking his head. Merlin raised his eyebrows. His eyes flashed gold, Arthur was swept off his feet onto the ground. Merlin got up and walked over, he looked down at Arthur with a smile, "you are right, it is funny." Arthur glared up at him; Merlin held out his hand and helped him to his feet.

"I'm the King Merlin, you can't do that to me" Arthur said seriously. Merlin scoffed, "funny... because I think I just did." They stood, glaring at each other for a moment before each cracking a smile. "Come on" said Arthur, punching Merlin on the arm, "we have work to do." Merlin shook his head and rubbed his arm. He turned to follow Arthur but before he could go a raven flew toward him. Merlin frowned, he held out his arm and the bird landed on it. He pulled a scroll from the bird's leg and immediately it flew away.

Merlin opened the scroll and his frown deepened as he read. "Arthur!" he called urgently.

 _Opening Credits_

Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen were sat around a table in the council chambers. The scroll was set on the table in front of them and they all looked down at it with worry etched on their faces.

"I have never even heard of Ahreann, why would he challenge me?" Arthur said shaking his head. The door opened and Gauis entered. "You called for me, Sire?" he asked. Gauis regarded the worried looks on their faces and frowned. "Gauis, thank you for coming, I was wondering what you make of this?" Arthur said, passing the parchment toward him. "I am sorry, I don't have my glasses, could you…."

Merlin took the parchment and read it aloud "A long time we have waited to enact our revenge, we attack 3 days hence. Ahreann."

Gauis' frown deepened. He looked at the parchment and could see a stamp on the top. "Do you know the name?" Arthur asked. "Ahreann... Ahreann…, I am afraid I do not Sire" Gauis replied with a shake of his head. He took the parchment and held it up, squinting at it. "I do recognise this stamp though, it belongs to the map makers of Brecken"

"Why would the map makers of Brecken seek revenge against me?" Arthur asked, bewildered. "I doubt they do, but it would seem that whomever wrote this can be found in that town." Gauis replied solemnly.

Arthur was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. Gwen and Merlin looked at him with troubled faces. "We have no choice, we ride for Brecken tomorrow."

Gwen stood up suddenly, "Arthur, you can't do this, you have no idea who this man is or what he wants."

Arthur turned to her, "I know Gwen" he said apologetically, "but I can't stand by and wait for an unknown enemy to attack my Kingdom. We have to go." Arthur looked over at Merlin, seeking his opinion. Merlin nodded.

"I'll be careful Gwen, I promise" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a weak smile in return.

"Come on Merlin, we need to prepare the men." Arthur said, turning and striding from the room.

Merlin turned to Gwen, "I'll bring him home" he said quietly before turning to follow Arthur.

Gwen and Gauis turned to watch them as they left the room. "Gauis I don't like this at all" she said quietly as the door shut behind them. "Nor do I, My Lady" Gauis replied solemnly.

Arthur stood in the armoury with Merlin by his side. He was facing his Knights and wore a solemn expression as he addressed his men.

"Today, we received a challenge, a man named Ahreann means to attack us in three days' time. We believe him to be coming from the region of Brecken, and I intend to ride out and stop him before he reaches Camelot.

There is no doubt this will be dangerous, we have no idea who this man is, or what he is capable of. What I do know is that I will not allow him to bring war to our Kingdom. Anyone who wishes to remain here can do so with no judgement."

The Knights all stepped forward at once, "when do we leave?" Gwaine asked. Arthur smiled at them. "I am once again humbled by your loyalty. We leave at first light. Get some rest."

The Knights filed out, but Galahad stepped forward, "a word, My Lord?" he asked. Arthur nodded for him to proceed.

"I have heard before of this man, Ahreann" he said. Arthur and Merlin became suddenly more attentive, "go on" urged Merlin.

"I knew of a woman once, a sorceress, her name was Fahriel. I never met her, though she was said to be a cruel woman, she was banished long ago from another druid tribe we met. She left Camelot and it was thought she married a man by the name of Ahreann."

Arthur frowned, "do you know anything else of this man?" he asked. Galahad shook his head, "not much Sire, though I can tell you he was not a sorcerer."

Arthur nodded, "thank you Galahad." Galahad bowed and left the room. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look, "It is unlike the druids to banish someone; she must have done something terrible." Merlin said solemnly.

Arthur walked into his chambers with Merlin close behind him. Night was nearly upon them, the dusky red glow cast on the city from the setting sun could be seen from the window.

"You asked the stables to prepare the horses?" Arthur asked. Merlin sighed, "yes, and I asked the cook to prepare provisions" he said in a slightly exasperated tone.

Arthur sat down at the table "very organised Merlin... I'm impressed" he said sarcastically. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the candles sprang to light around the room.

"Arthur…" Merlin started. Arthur looked up at him with a smile, "let me guess, you think this is a bad idea?"

Merlin sat down opposite him, "you don't know anything about this man." "I know he means to harm my kingdom. No one seems to have heard of him, I can't imagine he has much of an army"

Merlin frowned, "what about this woman, Fahriel, she had magic, she sounds dangerous." Arthur stood up, "we don't even know if they are working together, and besides, you can deal with her."

Merlin stood up and glared at him, "oh yes of course, just send me off to deal with the dangerous sorceress that we know nothing about, thanks, Arthur" he said in a raised voice.

Arthur laughed at him, and then his face fell serious, "you don't have to come, Merlin."

Merlin's anger left him and he looked at Arthur seriously, "we both know that is not true." Arthur smiled, "we should get an early night." Merlin nodded and walked over to the wardrobe to fetch Arthur's bed clothes. Arthur shook his head, "I mean it, get some rest, I can manage."

Merlin laughed, "I think we both know that is not true either!" Arthur frowned in indignation, but he knew Merlin was right, and let him prepare him for bed.

The sun had not fully risen when they set off the next morning. Arthur and Merlin led the group on horseback, followed by Galahad, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon. They had eighty other Knights riding, followed by another hundred on foot.

Gwen and Gauis waved them off, they stood on the steps looking troubled as they watched the group depart.

"We ride as far as Gedref today, we will set up camp there tonight" Arthur announced.

A rider on a white horse rode hard over the plains. He reached an old abandoned castle and ran inside.

In the centre chamber was an old table, around the table were sat several men dressed in chainmail and brown leather tunics. They were laughing loudly. At the head of the table was a woman. She had brown hair down to her shoulders in soft curls. She wore a long dress of midnight blue.

The rider ran into the room and directly to the woman. The laughter died down as the rider approached the woman. He knelt before her, "My Lady, it is as you suspected, Arthur and his men are making their way to Brecken, they are camped in the forest of Gedref"

A cold grin spread over the woman's face. "Thank you Bahren" she said. The man stood, bowed to her, and left the room. She turned to the man sat beside her, "just as we planned Ahreann. You and your men ride for Camelot tomorrow. I will deal with the King and his Sorcerer."

Ahreann nodded, he stood up, kissed her on the cheek and walked from the room a broad grin on his face.

That night they had set up camp and were sat around the fire. Merlin was crouched over the fire stirring their supper in a large pot. "Sire, do you know what we will face in Brecken" asked Leon.

Arthur shook his head, "unfortunately not… we have to find this man, Ahreann, and deal with him before he reaches Camelot.

Leon nodded. "Whoever he is, he is no match for us" said Gwaine with a grin.

Merlin passed around bowls of stew before sitting down beside Arthur with his own. Arthur looked at him and took in his worried expressed, "what is it now Merlin?" "This doesn't feel right" he replied simply.

Arthur looked at him with a frown, and hesitated. He was tempted to make light of Merlin's unnecessary worry, but had come to realise that much to his chagrin, Merlin was usually right. "What do you think we should do?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know yet." "Well, let me know when you do" Arthur replied, still looking at him with concern.

"Hey Merlin" called Gwaine, pulling them out of their serious revere, "give us the dragon!"

Merlin smiled, his eyes flashed gold and a dragon born from flame flew around the group.

Arthur had ordered everyone to have an early night. Merlin was unrolling his bedroll beside the one he had just put down for Arthur. Arthur was already laying on it, staring up at the sky. He looked across at Merlin as he lay down, "it's going to be alright Merlin, it always is" he said. Merlin nodded at him, "I know."

"Good, now get some sleep, and stop worrying" Arthur said, giving him a playful push. Merlin smiled, "goodnight, Arthur." "Goodnight."

Merlin woke in the night with a start. He lay still, listening carefully, trying to work out what woke him. He could hear nothing. He sat up slowly and looked around, he could see the camp sleeping in the pale moonlight, nothing looked out of place. He decided to investigate to set his mind at rest. He stood up quietly and walked toward the trees. He knew Arthur would not be happy with him for going off alone, but he would also be angry if Merlin woke him for no reason, and after all, it was probably nothing.

He walked into the forest until he could barely make out the camp behind him. He looked around and shrugged, there really was nothing there. He turned to make his way back to camp when a woman stepped out from behind the trees. A woman in a long, midnight blue dress, brown hair in curls by her face, and a cruel smile. "Hello, Merlin" she said. Before he had time to react her eyes had flashed gold. Merlin dropped to the ground unconscious. Two men stepped forward and bundled him on to a horse. She removed the scarf from around Merlin's neck and threw it onto the ground with a smirk. With the woman leading, they rode away.

Arthur woke the next morning and looked at the empty bed beside him with a frown. He got up and walked toward the fire, which Galahad and Percival had just started. "Have you seen Merlin?" he asked them. They both shook their heads, "No, Sire." Arthur's frown deepened as he walked around the campsite looking for him.

He started walking toward the trees and ran directly in to Gwaine who was returning to camp. "Gwaine, have you seen Merlin?" he asked. Gwaine frowned, "not since last night."

Arthur's face fell, "something is not right, we have to find him" he said clapping Gwaine on the shoulder.

Gwaine ran after Arthur, back to where Merlins bed was. They followed his tracks into the forest. They found Merlin's scarf on the ground, and horse tracks leading away.

Gwaine and Arthur exchanged a look and ran back to camp.

Arthur stood with a circle of Knights. He held up Merlin's scarf in one hand. "I'm going after him" he stated to the group. "I'm coming" Gwaine said, stepping forward. Percival and Galahad exchanged a look and each stepped forward as well. Arthur gave them a grim smile and turned to Leon. "Leon, I need you to continue to lead the men toward Brecken, we cannot allow this Ahreann to reach Camelot." Leon nodded, "of course Sire, but is it wise to go after Merlin with so few men, you have no idea who has taken him…"

Arthur looked at him seriously, "I have no choice, I'm not leaving him." Leon nodded.

Arthur turned to Gwaine, Galahad, and Percival "we leave at once." They nodded and walked toward their horses. Arthur held out his arm which Leon took, "I hope to see you soon Leon" "and you, Sire." They exchanged a nod Arthur turned to follow the others to the horses.

Back in the old abandoned castle the woman in the blue dress was stood peering into the dungeon. Merlin was lain within, still unconscious. She turned as Ahreann walked toward her, "Fahriel, there you are, I trust your mission was a success?" She smiled at him and gestured into the dungeon. "It was. I will keep him alive until Arthur arrives, he will not be far behind. With no King and no sorcerer Camelot is yours for the taking." Ahreann looked into the dungeon at Merlin's unconscious figure and laughed, "we leave at once, my love."

Ahreann sat on his horse, facing his men. His army was small, but with the King and his sorcerer soon to be dead, and the best of Camelot's army heading toward Brecken, he expected a victory to be easily won. A great cheer rang out among the men, and they set out, marching for Camelot.

It was the following mid day by the time Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, and Galahad approached the abandoned castle that the tracks had led to.

They stopped and tethered their horses to make the rest of the way on foot. Arthur drew his sword as they cautiously approached, and the Knights did the same. He gestured for Gwaine and Percival to go one way, and for Galahad to follow him in the other direction. "Good luck" said Percival softly as they left. "And you" replied Galahad.

Galahad and Arthur crept down to the dungeons, they approached the cells cautiously and saw Merlin unconscious inside. Galahad approached the door and silently held his hand toward the lock, his eyes flashed gold and the door swung open. They ran into the cell and knelt down beside Merlin. Arthur checked his pulse and sighed with relief that he was still alive. "Can you help him?" asked Arthur. Galahad nodded, he held his hand over Merlin's head, "ic i áwæce" he said, and Merlin's eyes fluttered open.

Merlin held his hand to his head and looked around groggily. Arthur grinned and held out his hand, helping Merlin to his feet. He pulled him into a hug, "Merlin, what happened?" he asked as he let go.

"The woman, where is she?" Merlin asked urgently. Galahad and Arthur exchanged a look, "what woman?"

Suddenly there was a great bang, Galahad and Merlin was blasted back into the wall and both lay unconscious on the floor. Arthur spun around, sword raised.

Fahriel walked into the room with a smile, "were you looking for me?" she asked.


End file.
